


L’appel du vide

by Eridanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Gabriel felt like that moment after you’ve just shaken oil and water really hard and all the little droplets were mixed together, and even though you knew it was impossible you thought for just a split second maybe it would stay that way this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’appel du vide

Kissing Gabriel felt like that moment after you’ve just shaken oil and water really hard and all the little droplets were mixed together, and even though you knew it was impossible you thought for just a split second maybe it would stay that way this time.

 

It felt like that moment right after you’d dropped a glass and you could do nothing to stop it, all you could do was wait to see whether it would break or not, like that moment of fearful expectation.

 

It was precisely like the swirl of dye in water, so patterned and orderly in it’s outward spin but then you were left with dyed water and you could never follow the path back to its source again.

 

It was a feeling of purposeful chaos and unpredictability, where all outcomes were possible until after they had happened, and seemingly innocent actions were instantly irrevocable.

 

It made him feel that arousal of fear and vertigo that came from staring down from a great height, and not knowing what you might do next, because all of a sudden it was possible in one tiny movement, for this moment to become the end, the fall to oblivion. Sam had always felt a secret urge to jump from these edges, to feel for once that he was free to decide something important, no matter how irrational, or terrible.

 

But closing the distance between their mouths had been the first time he’d actually followed through, and he knew now that free will was truly a wondrous thing, but was not often used precisely because it was so terrifying.


End file.
